1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that backs up data in an external memory unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a data processing apparatus that backs up data in an external memory unit. For example, to back up data in a universal-serial-bus (USB) storage device that is an example of an external memory unit, the data processing apparatus executes processing (e.g., mount processing) for setting the USB storage device operable to store the data in the USB storage device.
When a user removes the USB storage device from the data processing apparatus, the data processing apparatus executes processing (e.g., mount processing) for setting the USB storage device removable. Careless removable of the external memory unit during storage of the data in the external memory unit disables storage of the data in the external memory unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-110700 discusses a data processing apparatus that inhibits removal of an external memory unit while storing data in the external memory unit.
A conventional art has provided a data processing apparatus that inhibits removal of the external memory unit during access to the external memory unit. However, when the external memory unit is designated as a backup destination, a removable state of the external memory unit may not be desired even while there is no access to the external memory unit.
For example, When data is backed up in the external memory unit at designated time, if the external memory unit is removable at this time, the data cannot be stored in the external memory unit.